


all i ever wanted was to make you happy

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Sokka/Suki/Zuko Family Fics [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, POV Sokka (Avatar), Politics, Polyamory, Post-Canon, trans sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: "Sokka would have never been able to guess at the life he had now. Growing up, there was a set future for him that he could see and it ended up nothing like reality."Snippets of Sokka's family life as Izumi begins to grow up.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Sokka/Suki/Zuko Family Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809598
Comments: 15
Kudos: 313





	all i ever wanted was to make you happy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented on the first fic in this series! I am so thrilled people liked it and that inspired me to work on this second piece, which I hope you also enjoy <3

When Izumi began to learn to walk, Druk liked to follow her around. The baby dragon was getting bigger, now well past the size of a cat. Considering he had nearly fit in the palm of Sokka's hand when he first hatched, it was quite the change. Druk was able to nudge Izumi with his head, trying to encourage her to keep going, but he was not strong enough to support her weight.

Izumi apparently thought playing with a dragon was more interesting than walking because she fell back on her butt and tried to tug Druk onto her lap. Sokka couldn't really blame her for that and sat beside her. He had been keeping close in case she fell while trying not to crowd her as she explored.

"Papa!" Izumi said and scooted closer. He lifted her and Druk into his lap.

They were sitting in one of the halls of the Fire Nation palace, quite a ways from their living quarters. Sokka had been slowly chasing her, and now he’d “caught” her he pressed a kiss to her dark hair. Nearby, he could hear the sounds of the meeting Zuko was currently in.

"Zumi," Sokka said in a sing-song tone. She tipped her head back so it bumped against his chest, giving a giggle as she looked at him upside down. "Do you want to go see your baba?"

Izumi reached her hands up, requesting to be picked up. Sokka took that as a yes, and stood, moving to balance Izumi on his hip. Druk huffed at ending up on the floor, so Sokka crouched and let the dragon hop up on his shoulders to curl around his neck.

"You are almost too big for this," Sokka said to the dragon. Druk blew a little puff of smoke at him to express what he thought of that.

Sokka knew that the meeting, while important, wasn't a serious one. He had gone over the trade deals involved with Zuko the day before and knew the Earth Kingdom officials were friendly ones. Stepping into the throne room, Zuko looked up from where he sat at the end of the table. He smiled as soon as he saw who was interrupting. 

Ambassador Kun and her secretary Guo glanced up and smiled as well once they noticed the shift in Zuko’s attention. Sokka moved and sat at Zuko's side across from Kun, passing Izumi over to Zuko. She attempted to stand in his lap, and he lifted his arms to let her hold his fingers for balance.

"Hello Princess," Kun cooed. She was an older woman and liked to talk about her grandkids whenever she got the chance. She had told Sokka directly that she never found Izumi an imposition. That's a big reason why she was one of Sokka's favorite Earth Kingdom politicians.

As he leaned over the table and looked over the progress they had made, Sokka said, "It’s never too soon to start learning about international tax law.”

Izumi laughed at that, even though she didn't know what was being said. She'd picked up that her papa had used his joking voice. Zuko chuckled too, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I don't know. Sometimes I wish I could unlearn it," he said with a dramatic high that only made Izumi laugh harder.

"Oh hush, it's not that bad," Sokka told him and picked up the deal proposals that were to be sent to the Earth King for final approval.

"Any inconsistencies?" Kun asked. She had worked with Sokka from time to time as well, first when he was an Ambassador himself and now with the matters of Republic City.

"I would make the tax on vegetables and fruit the same," Sokka said as he skimmed through. Most of it was the language he and Zuko had gone over together. "Otherwise, merchants will slip things under whatever is cheaper. You don't want to have to argue in court what’s legally a vegetable."

Kun snorted and shook her head. "You're right." She took the papers back and handed it to Guo. He accepted it graciously and began to make the needed changes.

Sokka scratched Druk's head. "Almost done with this otherwise?"

"Just about," Zuko said. Izumi had now settled in his lap and seemed to be trying to mimic him. She kept peeking at him over her shoulder.

Sokka didn't think his partner or their daughter could get cuter, but they always managed it. "Princess Zumi, what do you think?"

Izumi turned her head towards him and babbled happily. She flapped her hands a bit for emphasis.

Sokka nodded, "That's a very good point."

"I will make sure Guo gets that down," Kun assured Izumi, who turned her head and smiled a gummy smile at Kun. "Oh look at that, you're starting to grow your pearly whites."

Izumi gave another burst of babbling in response to that. Kun nodded along. Guo tried to hide a smile behind his sleeve.

"Such good practice for talking," Kun praised. "Does she know any words yet?"

"She's got papa, baba, and mama down," Zuko said, resting a hand on Izumi's middle so she didn't squirm off his lap and onto the table. "And something like hungry and sleepy."

"Well, what else do you need really?" Sokka leaned forward and ruffled Izumi's soft baby hair. It was getting long enough that he could put little braids in it sometimes. She didn't like to sit still long enough for that though.

"When you're her age? Nothing much," Kun said, not taking her eyes off Izumi. Izumi said something that sounded like an agreement. "Well, I think we can call it for the day. I'll send over the completed documents for you to sign, Fire Lord, before getting them to the king."

They all stood, and respectively bowed, Izumi now balanced on Zuko's hip. Kun and Guo took their leave, and their family was left alone in the throne room. Zuko pressed a kiss to Izumi's cheek and then moved over to Sokka's side to kiss him as well.

"Ready to get out of here?" Sokka asked him with a knowing smile.

"Please," Zuko slumped a bit, perfect Fire Lord posture gone. He turned his attention back to their daughter. "Did you miss me Zumi?"

Izumi leaned her cheek against Zuko's Fire Lord robe, gripping them in her tiny hands. She looked up at him with her deep golden eyes adoringly. "Baba!"

Sokka smiled at them, two of his favorite people. There was only one missing. "Shall we go find Suki?"

"Mama!" Izumi agreed.

Sokka would have never been able to guess at the life he had now. Growing up, there was a set future for him that he could see and it ended up nothing like reality. Because once he had told his parents he was a boy, he learned what he was to expect. 

He would marry a girl from the Water Tribes, maybe even the Northern tribe. They would likely take in a child or two who needed a home. He would go fight in the war, be a warrior like his father. The thought of all this was exciting to him when he had been young. 

But then he and Katara found Aang, and the entire world changed, especially the world Sokka thought he knew. They traveled the world and saved it. That alone was more than enough to change the course of the life Sokka would have had.

In traveling and in the years after helping to build a stable peace, Sokka learned a lot about himself. This included that not only was he good at politics, he liked it. He found time to continue building new machines. And he found out that he could fall in love with more than one person at once.

Being with Zuko and Suki just worked. They got him, and he got them. Even before they were all in a romantic relationship, there were no people he was closer to. The laughter that they shared, the support... Sokka wouldn't give it up for anything. And he decided that he wouldn't have to, even if some of Zuko's advisors weren't thrilled with the state of the Fire Lord's love life.

Once they had committed to each other, it was only a matter of time before the three of them started a family together.

Izumi, in Sokka's definitely not biased opinion, was the best baby. When she was tiny, she would fall asleep on his chest, and he would lay there feeling her tiny heart beating along with his for hours. This little life, in his care. He knew he was going to do whatever needed to be done for her to be safe and happy.

As far as they knew, Izumi is mostly descended mostly from the Fire Nation, maybe with a little Earth Kingdom mixed in. But she was also Sokka's daughter and he was proud to see her take to the snow as if she were 100% Water Tribe. She ran after Bumi with little Kya at her side and snowballs in hand. Bumi let himself be taken down by his little sister and cousin, and they all fell to tussle in the snow with shrieks of laughter.

Sokka was standing and watching them with Katara at his side. Their father came up behind them, resting a hand on each of their shoulders. Sokka looked back to see the wistful smile on Hakoda's face.

"I wish your mom could have seen this," Hakoda said, voice rough. "She would be so proud of the parents you've both become."

Sokka swallowed, trying not to get teary-eyed at that. Crying in this cold was no fun at all, and Izumi would be worried.

"I feel like she's here," Katara murmured, watching her daughter who carried their mother's name laugh and run and play. "I know she would feel happy for us all. She wants us to be happy."

Sokka felt that the last part was pointed at their father. Hakoda hummed before admitting, "I know you're right."

"The kids like having a step granddad," Sokka added, nudging his father. "Where is Bato anyway?"

"Oh he's off making a surprise for them, so we need to keep them busy," Hakoda whispered and then was siding past them. As soon as he was near, the kids eagerly tried to claim him to have teams for a snowball fight, tugging at his parka.

No, this wasn't the family Sokka imagined having. But who was to guess his sister would marry an airbender?

And who would believe Sokka would be with a firebender.

Life had a funny way of working out just how it was meant to.

When Izumi turned six, she announced she didn't want to be a princess and instead wanted to be a Kyoshi warrior like her mama. Suki thought this was fantastic (and a little funny) and had started teaching her basic self-defense. Zuko was vaguely distressed but never wanted Izumi to know it. He didn't want to force his daughter into a role she didn't want to play, even as princess and heir to the Fire Nation.

"She's a kid, kids have phases," Sokka assured, lounging on the throne as Zuko paced. Suki had sent Sokka to talk with him while she distracted their daughter.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we figure something out, just like we always do," Sokka assured.

"I’ve thought about abolishing the monarchy," Zuko said, turning to Sokka with an oddly hopeful face. Only Zuko would be a Fire Lord excited about something like this. It made Sokka smile.

"We could do that anyway," Sokka said. "The Southern tribe elects its leaders as you know. That's why both Katara and I are off gallivanting even though our dad is the chief."

"I'm worried that, as things stand, too many nobles in powerful places will just manipulate it for their own gain," Zuko sighed. "I still need to get certain laws strongly in place so that it can't be corrupted." He turned to Sokka. "Does that make me sound like I am using too heavy of a hand in my rule."

"No, it sounds like you are considering the realities of the current political climate," Sokka assured. "You know Suki and I wouldn't let you do anything wrong. But you are a fantastic leader."

Zuko smiled softly. "It’s good to know that I have the two of you watching my back. It allows me to relax."

Sokka leaped up, easily sweeping Zuko into his arms. Zuko pretended to push him away, all while happily kissing Sokka back. When they pulled apart Sokka smiled down at him and asked, "Ready to go back to spending the day off with our favorite ladies?"

"Yes, yes," Zuko straightened his clothes as Sokka stepped away from him. "Sorry for-"

Sokka held up his hand. "Not another word. You're fine," Sokka assured, not wanting Zuko to spiral.

Suki and Izumi were in the training area. As they watched, Suki let Izumi "toss" her over her shoulder. With a careful and deliberate tumble, she lay on the ground looking up at Izumi. Izumi laughed and ran over to climb on top of her.

"Help, I've been defeated!" Suki called when she spotted Sokka and Zuko.

"No!" Izumi giggled, clutching tighter to Suki.

Sokka hurried over, swooping Izumi up into his arms. She shrieked and wiggled, trying to get loose. "I've caught the fierce warrior! Zuko, help Suki!"

Zuko offered Suki his hand and she tugged him down instead. Zuko quickly balanced as Suki jumped up, and they both laughed. "We haven't sparred in forever," Suki complained. "Scared you'll lose?"

Zuko scoffed and walked over to begin wrapping his hands. "I keep in practice."

Sokka shook his head, looking down at Izumi. "You want to watch them? I can explain the moves to you."  
Izumi nodded, and they stood to the side. Izumi understood sparring now, knew it was practice and no one got hurt. As Zuko and Suki went through different moves, Sokka would copy them slowly so Izumi could better understand. When she tried it, he knelt to carefully make any adjustments to her stance, though Izumi had a habit of giggling and telling him that he was tickling her. 

Katara had once, only once, scolded Sokka for teaching her these things so early. Sokka had easily explained, "She just thinks of it as play. And you don't hear me saying anything about you teaching Kya about waterbending “too early”."

That last point had caused his sister to huff and not bring the subject up again. That’s how Sokka knew he won an argument.

Because that was another thing. Izumi hadn't shown any ability to bend. Not fire or the distant possibility of earth. It seemed, as Sokka sometimes jokes, that she took after him and Suki. But there was an underlying tension within the advisors of what this might mean for her place as heir to the throne.

Sokka knew his baby girl was perfect and he would make sure no one made her think otherwise. He knew Zuko and Suki felt the same way. What Izumi wanted and her happiness came first. Just as he had assured Zuko, they would figure it out as they went along. That’s what they had done so far. And they would continue doing so, as a family.

Izumi was resting on Suki's hip, even though she was probably too old for that now. She had started a growth spurt since she turned seven. Even with that, Suki held her like her weight was nothing, keeping her close and protected. She was in her full armor, and there was a stark contrast from the greens and blacks to the red and gold Izumi was dressed in.

The political conference swirled around them, and it was the sight of them across the room that made Sokka truly smile for the first time in hours. It looked like Izumi was whispering something into Suki’s ear and giggling when Suki did the same.

"Is that the Fire Princess?" The man from the Northern Water Tribe, Kassuq, who Sokka had been talking to asked, having followed Sokka's gaze.

"It is," Sokka said, trying to keep some of the pride out of his voice. While it was a pretty open secret in the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe about Sokka and Suki's place at Zuko's side and his at theirs, they still weren't in a place to flaunt it. Mostly because of the concern people would see favoritism in trade deals and other agreements even if there was none. So while they didn't hide it, often they didn't draw direct attention to it.

"And one of the guards?" Kassuq said. Normally Sokka would ruffle but Kassuq didn't seem insulting, just interested. He was a newcomer to the political scene, though he was probably Sokka’s age.

"The Kyoshi Warriors have kindly agreed to keep an eye on things today," Sokka said, feeling that was enough of an answer.

"None better," Kassuq agreed before his attention had been caught by someone across the room. "Councilman Sokka, it was nice to talk to you."

"You as well, Ambassador." Sokka smiled and then turned to cross the room to Suki and Izumi. The night would be winding down soon and he was sure Izumi was getting tired.

She was hanging from around Suki's neck now, hanging almost upside down to look at Sokka as he approached.

"Papa!" Izumi said once he was close. She straightened and held her arms out to him, and he happily swooped her up. 

So maybe they weren't very good about keeping such a secret. It wouldn't be fair to Izumi not to be able to be with Sokka or Suki. It wasn't as if a baby would be able to understand why she wasn't getting attention from two of her parents, and even as she grew old enough to understand, it didn't feel right to place that weight on her.

"My robes are itchy," Izumi complained to him now with a dramatic sigh.

"It is almost time to go home and get your comfy pajamas on," Sokka assured.

"But I don't want to go to sleep, I'm not tired!" Izumi protested. Suki rolled her eyes where only Sokka could see.

"Well you don't have to go right to sleep, we can read some stories first," Sokka assured. He would bet his sword that she would be out before the first story was finished.

"Fine," Izumi pouted. "Why couldn't Druk come?"

"Here?" Sokka asked, surprised by the change in subject.

"He'd eat all the food," Suki answered, moving to rest against Sokka's other side. She was still keeping a general eye out on the crowd, but she was mostly here for backup in case one of the other warriors needed it.

Izumi seemed to think this over and nodded. "He is getting very big and hungry."

"And so are you," Sokka joked and Izumi stuck her tongue out at him. "Did you have some of the sea prunes?"

"Yes!" Izumi said excitedly while Suki stuck her tongue out now and made a face. "They’re almost like what Grandpa makes!"

"Yes, very gross," Suki agreed.

Izumi laughed at the face Suki was making and protested, "Mama, that's rude."

Sokka laughed with her. "Your mama and baba don't understand good food. But you know what that means?"

Izumi looked thoughtful and then shook her head.

"More sea prunes for you and me!" Sokka cheered and Izumi beamed.

A little foot kicked Sokka's rib and he opened his eyes. Squinting in the dark he saw Izumi had climbed into the bed sometime in the night. She was currently in a little nest between himself and Suki, as she held on to a soft toy penguin.

"She's sound asleep," Suki whispered, as she must have seen Sokka wake up. "I don't have the heart to move her."

"Think she had a nightmare?" Sokka asked, gently brushing a hand over their daughter's brow.

"Possibly," Suki murmured. The early dawn light was just enough that Sokka could see her face as she worriedly bit her lip. "I don't know when she slipped in last night."

"It was about midnight," Zuko yawned, turning to rest his chin on Sokka's shoulder. "I went to get her some water after she woke me up, and when I got back she'd already snuggled up between you two and fallen asleep."

"She's probably getting too old for this," Suki sighed. "How has she gotten so big? I never thought I'd feel nostalgic for when she'd keep us up all night."

They were all silent for a long moment, the sounds of the palace waking softly filtering through to their rooms. Izumi gave a little smile in her sleep, cuddling closer to Suki. Sokka felt as he found he often did, a little overwhelmed by how much he loved his family.

"It's going to be amazing to see what she learns next," he murmured, and Suki smiled.

"You're right, there is so much magic to come." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Izumi's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Little note - the "You don't want to have to argue in court what’s legally a vegetable" is in reference to a real case that went before the US Supreme Court: Nix v. Hedden, 149 U.S. 304 (1893). It's the reason why tomatoes, while biologically a fruit, are legally a vegetable :D Ah, the things that have stuck with me from undergrad...


End file.
